


Idfk

by AnonymousActions



Category: legraphiteknight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was Skyping with my friend, Zina (she introduced me to Star Trek and broke my heart), and somehow, this came to mind when her friend asked if her left hand was still fighting for dominance or something similar.... Don't ask.....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Idfk

**Author's Note:**

> I was Skyping with my friend, Zina (she introduced me to Star Trek and broke my heart), and somehow, this came to mind when her friend asked if her left hand was still fighting for dominance or something similar.... Don't ask.....

As he asked that question, Zina started to realise that she was, in fact, losing control of her hands. Her left hand was attempting to take over her right and they seemed to be slowly growing into people. The three teenagers who were talking about Zina's sketches suddenly went quiet as Zina left hand person push her right hand person away, making her stumble slightly. Soon, the two hands had grown into two fully functional human bodies who were screaming at each other, throwing insults and punches alike. The teens looked at the hands- people?- in a mix of confusion and fear. 

The hand people, Left and Right, just couldn't seem to agree on which one should take control. Left argues that Right always had control and that it wasn't fair while Right argued that humans simply didn't just change which hand was dominant. Left and Right suddenly stopped to look at their sexless bodies and realised that they suddenly had a body as well. 

As if they had all become one, the teenagers and the hand people became worried about how the hands would become actual hands again. Everybody was panicking at once and the noise was getting louder, making the neighbours and Zina's dogs wake up. 

Right and Left hushed each other, glaring at the other for starting the noise in the first place. Slowly, the neighbours went back to sleep and the hand people turned back into hands. The three teenagers sighed in relief and kinda just slumped where ever was most comfortable. Zina on the floor, Emma on her bed and Chias on his couch. 

And this, my dear readers, is the end of this acid trip. I'm not actually on drugs. I'm just tired. And then I started writing.... Just ignore me, I have writer's block so this kind of stuff just happens.


End file.
